Teh Randomness that Took Ovar teh Worldz
by Cosmic Sheep
Summary: Sai eats some cake and goes crazy. Not much to say.


**Yeah. I'm writing a oneshot humor while we're waiting for teh next chap of Serenade. I don't own Naruto. Or any of its ****whatsajiggers. This is like, something. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Teh Randomness that Took Ovar teh Worldz**

"Is it on?" Naruto fiddled with the camera.

"Yeah, it's on." Sai replied. "Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." A not-very-enthusiastic Sakura grunted back. "If any of you IDIOTS make me do anything STUPID..."

Sakura held up a fist. Both men were scared to the point of wetting their pants. Sai was still in rehab from one of Sakura's punches. "Okaaay, if everyone's ready...", Naruto annouced, "...then, WELCOME! To the... Team 7 of Konohagukure's Randomly Awesome Webshow!"

Sai paid no attention to what was going out. "This is boring. I'll take a slice of this cheesecake." Sai moaned, walking over to that cheesecake. He picked up a slice and ate it.

"Umm, Sai... That was the Cheesecake of A Thousand Insanites... you'll go crazy in a millisecond."

"What's a millisecon- I am Sailor Moon, protector of Lucy Liu and the warthogs of Jamaica!" Sai screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THIS should be interesting." Sakura smirked.

Sai started running around the 'set', destroying everything in his path. He came to Naruto and bellowed, "Look at me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I have an extremely small ding-dong, but I make up for it by learning new techniques! RASENGAAANN!"

Naruto gathered Chakra in his hand, ready to thrust it at Sai's stomach. "Naruto, no! It's not his fault!" Sakura cried.

Sai then sped over to Sakura. "Look at me, I'm Haruno Sakura!" He shouted. "I'm as flat as a one-year old girl, my master is a alcoholic 50-year old that pretends to look younger, and I scare the shit out of ten-year olds! I'm such a popular person! I got news for ya, hun, ever checked the Naruto popularity polls? Your beloved Sasuke-kun, who you did nothing to rescue and blamed it all on Naruto for letting him go, is ALWAYS IN THE TOP FIVE!" Sai leapt out the window of the apartment.

Sakura leapt after him. Sai ran, in a half-drunken, half-stoned fury, in the streets of Konoha, screaming, "I will rule all of the worlds in the galaxy!"

He stopped at Kakashi, who happened to be walking by. "Ooh, look at me, I'm Kakashi! I wear this mask to cover up the nosebleeds I get when I read my perverted books! I got news for ya, hun, THA MASK IS DUMB!" Sai screamed, ripping off Kakashi's mask as he ran by, then throwing in a bystander's instant ramen cup.

Sakura ran by Kakashi, noticing that he wasn't wearing his mask. Sakura's run slowed to a jog as she looked at Kakashi's unmasked face. She broke back into a run. She saw Sai, off in the distance, wearing a fishbowl on his head, who somehow took off and blasted into space. Sai flew to the Moon. When he got there, he demanded a meeting with the Man on the Moon to a crater. He coincedentally found a magic lamp and rubbed it. A genie popped out, proclaiming, "I will grant you three wishes!"

Sai grinned a broad grin. "My first wish, is to be ruler of Earth!"

"My second wish, is to rename pancakes, Sai-cakes!"

"My third wish, is to get three more wishes!"

"Your wishes are granted." The genie snapped his fingers. The next thing Sai knew, he was sitting on a throne, a Sai-cake seller was at his feet, and the genie said, "You have three wishes." Sai screamed,

"My first wish, is to make Naruto my pet dog!"

"My second wish, is to rename Naruto, Ma Dickissmall!"

"My third wish, is to get three more wishes!"

"What was that? Everything's back to normal?" The genie misheard. "As you wish, master."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!!"

Sai woke up on the floor of their webshow set. "Are you okay, Sai?" Naruto helped Sai up. "You took a bite of that cheesecake, then you died!"

Sai screamed a high pitched scream. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!"

He woke up again on the Moon. A voice said, "A Mr. Sai wanted to see me?"

Sai turned to see a little man, no higher than a Chihuahua. "Hi, I'm Mr. Man on the Moon."

Sai screamed again. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

He woke up yet again. "What a dream." He sighed.

"Tell me about it, hunny." A voice beside him said.

It was the Man on the Moon, laying in bed next to him.

Sai screamed yet again. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!"

Sai expected to wake up. _THIS WAS REAL_.

* * *

**OMG. That was cool. Oh well. The next chap of Serenade's coming soon.**


End file.
